


О чем не рассказывали в «Первом Мстителе»

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>зарисовки о некоторых вещах, о которых не рассказали в фильме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем не рассказывали в «Первом Мстителе»

**Author's Note:**

> Расизм. Рассказ ведется от лица нескольких персонажей, в каждом эпизоде — другой персонаж. Некоторые персонажи и сюжетные элементы взяты из сериала «Братья по оружию» и фильма «Бесславные ублюдки» (но совсем не так весело, как у Тарантино).

Возможно, весной или летом тут действительно хорошо: зеленая травка на холмистых склонах, мирные коровки, наверное, да красные черепицы на умытых после ласкового дождика домиках. Северная Италия, благодать и все такое. Но их привезли сюда осенью сорок третьего. Какие, простите, коровки. Октябрь, достать пулемет и плакать. Плакать, впрочем, было некогда, — внимание уходило на то, чтобы не слетать с горного серпантина да вовремя спасаться от бомбежек. Слезы взяло на себя небо — противный дождик моросил почти не переставая.

Когда Уинтерс, рыжий и худой, подошел к своему взводу, еще более серьезный, чем обычно, и какой-то даже мрачный, Баки понял, что дело швах. Ребята в бараке повскакали, настороженно вытягиваясь перед лейтенантом.

— Завтра выступаем, — громко обратился Уинтерс, внимательно оглядывая людей. — Высоты Аццано. Сержант Барнс, проверьте, чтобы у людей было теплое обмундирование. Сержант Уилкинс, проследите, чтобы продовольствия взяли на неделю вперед. Общий сбор в шесть утра.

— Так точно.

///

Высоты Аццано — это две горушки, между которыми расположился небольшой городок с тем же именем. Северная чуть пониже, южная — чуть повыше, видно с них все очень хорошо, и фашисты, естественно, устроили там неприступный форт. То есть, миссия по их выкурке, во-первых, нудная, во-вторых, самоубийственная.

Шестьдесят девятый батальон и сто седьмой пехотный должны были попытаться обойти высоты с запада и востока, а непосредственно на Аццано наступал девяносто второй негритянский. Вернее, тоже пехотный, но все звали его ниггерским, потому что он состоял из одних чернокожих. Даже офицеры. Каждый десятый из дивизиона — неграмотен. Нечего удивляться, что часть жестоко страдала от дезертирства и плохого руководства. Это же отсталые черные с интеллектом чуть выше собачьего.

— Не повезло им, — покачал головой Дуган, сильно затягиваясь сигаретой. — Никто не заслужил роль фарша в мясорубке. Пусть и негры.

— Никто, — отозвался сосед. Дуган щурился на зеленые холмы, разрытые бомбежками и прошлыми боями. Он покрепче ухватился за борт грейхаунда, потому что машина начала взбираться по склону, переваливаясь на колее. Брошенные поля перемежались рощицами, деревья начали желтеть, и все это грустно мокло под дождем. Воодушевляющее зрелище. Дуган представил, как они будут окапываться у высот: тяжелая мокрая земля, грязища, холодные капли за шиворот, все тридцать три удовольствия.

///

Копали сразу траншеи в полный рост, с нишами для стрелков и с отхожими местами. Часть бойцов сержанты отправили рубить деревья для блиндирования. Немцы либо еще не прочухали, что под их высотами окапывались для наступления, либо подтягивали резервы для артобстрела. Второе — более вероятно. Поэтому мужики торопились, чтобы успеть сделать перекрытия до того, как начнется ад. Когда ты сидишь в не очень глубокой яме и на тебя щедрой горстью рассыпают свистящие, грохочущие, взрывающиеся осколками металлические раскаленные подарочки, это невозможно назвать иначе, чем адом.

Поэтому Баки, как и все остальные, копал, копал, копал и снова копал. Они отставили лопаты только в сумерках. Кашевары уже суетились над котелками. Пахло супом и сосисками. Их позиции располагались в чахлом лесочке на склоне, недалеко от городка.

— Тишина, — щербатый Лесли блаженно вытянул ноги, осторожно прижимая к себе локтем горячую миску. — Хоть бы завтра еще вот так же тихо. А там уже можно и пострелять.

— Хоть бы завтра нас всех благополучно отправили домой, живыми и здоровыми. Тебе бы все пострелять, Лесли.

— Я из Техаса, — ухмыльнулся парень. — Знаешь, как нас муштруют? Мне первое ружье подарили в пять лет. А в шесть я уже попадал в бычью мошонку с пятисот метров. Я и зуб-то себе выбил прикладом, а не мамкиной поварешкой, как вот некоторые северные.

— Некоторые северные в шесть лет в глаз белке попадали, — срезал его лучший друг Монтана. — Моя мамка своей поварешкой медведей сбивала на подлете. Не то, что твоя.

Народ веселился, слушая их перепалку. А Баки доедал мясо, смотрел на небо и гадал, насколько затянется дождь. Если будет лить сильно, значит, самолеты не взлетят, а машины увязнут в раскисших дорогах. Даже при более-менее хорошей погоде зенитки немцев постараются исправить это упущение небесной канцелярии. Дольше трех дней без поддержки им тут не протянуть.

///

На рассвете Дуган проснулся от грохота и от дрожи земли. Артобстрел. С перекрытий окопа сыпалась мокрая земля. Люди скорчились в нишах, под бревнами, стараясь стать как можно меньшей целью. Периодически даже под закрытые глаза проникал яркий свет от взрывов. Дуган держал рот приоткрытым и сглатывал, так уши не очень закладывало. Кирк чему-то истерически хихикал. С правого конца окопа истошно заорали: «Медик!» В кого-то, похоже, приземлился снаряд. Через минуту мимо Дугана, пригибаясь, пронесся Роу с медицинской сумкой, придерживая каску рукой.

Хоть бы не в их нишу, хоть бы не в их нишу, молился сержант.

Обошлось. Снаряды в основном прошли мимо их позиций, прямое попадание было только одно. Брукс, Бомлер и Донато исчезли, если не считать кусков мяса, разбросанных по траншее. Фунстону оторвало ногу ниже колена. Его погрузили на додж медиков и увезли в госпиталь. Минус четыре. Мужики даже повоевать не успели. Дуган быстро пробежался по зигзагообразному окопу, проверяя остальных — целы, разве что царапины да ссадины. Когда он вернулся в свою нишу, снова послышался грохот обстрела, но уже отдаленный: это стреляли свои по немцам.

— Когда не они нас, а мы их, то совсем другие ощущения, не так ли, сержант? — хмыкнул Кирк рядом с ним, довольно пыхая сигаретой. Дуган, кивнув, тоже воткнул сигарету в зубы и уселся в нише, ожидая, когда их поднимут в наступление. Потому что артобстрелы всегда чередовались с пехотными атаками. Его начало слегка потряхивать отходняком. На часах было шесть утра. Небо потихоньку светлело. Дождь, оказывается, закончился. Белые облака плыли над позициями, утягивая за собой в прозрачную октябрьскую вышину.

///

Первая атака была утром, их выбили обратно, артиллерия снова обменялась выпадами. Пока вдалеке грохотало, лейтенанты с сержантами подсчитали потери и накормили людей. Гейб и так мог сказать — минус десять человек после атаки и обстрела. Каша и сосиски. Медик вернулся с лекарствами и боеприпасами. Яркое солнце в глаза. Свежий воздух гор и запах пороха.

Вторая атака состоялась вечером. В темноте и пылу боя, конечно, все смешалось, и уже было без разницы, кто бежал рядом и какого цвета. Задачу все выполняли одну и ту же, и не «выжить», а «захватить высоты». Про «выжить» речи не шло. Намеченный план с обходом не вполне удался. Нацисты держались прочно, снова приходилось отступать.

Гейб спрыгнул в неглубокий окоп — или воронку от снаряда, или все-таки окопчик, углубленный взрывом, в суматохе не различить. За ним соскочили еще несколько солдат.

— Должно быть еще пять взводов! — проорал мужик в котелке.

— Скажи им, чтобы прикрывали! — крикнул чернявый красавчик, видя короб рации у Гейба.

— С этим может быть сложно, — отозвался он.

От короба шел дым. Похоже, осколком задело. Помощь явно не вызвать.

Да и вряд ли дополнительные пять взводов справились бы с неведомой чертовщиной, стреляющей синими молниями.

///

Шталаг триста тридцать девять в Триесте отличался радушием и гостеприимством. Большие каменные здания в четыре и шесть этажей, составленные квадратом, обрамляли тенистую вытоптанную площадь. Нацисты угощали хлебом да солью в виде тычков в зубы и дорожной пыли. А что, тоже знаки внимания.

Пленных усадили в большом сером зале с толстыми опорами. Раньше, вероятно, здесь была трапезная монастыря. Свет внутрь попадал через большие арочные окна, и щеку Баки как раз грело утреннее солнце. Странная и болезненная ассоциация с маминой рукой. Вместе с картинками семьи пришли и воспоминания о Стиве.

На фронте Баки не позволял себе думать о доме. О маме, о младших братьях и сестрах там, далеко, в Бруклине. Вспоминать их было слишком больно, и не из-за расстояния. Не только потому, что он не мог обнять маму, не мог раздать подзатыльники мелким, не мог заорать лучшему другу: «Смотри, что я нашел!»

Сами по себе эти солнечные, теплые воспоминания очень грели. Но больно было просыпаться и обнаруживать, что сидишь не в старом кресле, а на каске у дорожного знака где-нибудь в Италии. Что выжидаешь в лисьей яме, когда начнется обстрел, а не сидишь с фонариком под одеялом вместе со Стивом, читая книгу.

Как там его родные, что с ними, все ли в порядке в Бруклине, и не ухудшилась ли астма у друга — на эти вопросы ответов не было: почту перестали доставлять, когда сто седьмой отправили в наступление. Слишком болезненные вопросы. Слишком отвлекающие от реальности. Поэтому Баки не думал о доме.

Но сейчас, когда нежный свет падал на щеку и глаза после тряской ночи в вонючем грузовике закрывались сами собой, Баки позволил себе окунуться в воспоминания. Потому что это было все, что у него теперь осталось. Не смотреть же на серую бетонную стену за окном. На бледных привидений, которые еле слышно шелестели тапочками по ровной квадратной площадке. На воплощение безысходности.

Однажды Стив тоже так погладил его по скуле. Невесомо и тепло. Возможно, ему это приснилось. Но даже если сон, Баки ни за что с ним не расстанется. Особенно сейчас, когда их привезли в лагерь смерти. Иногда только миражи и осколки надежды помогают выжить, когда вокруг разверзается ад.

///

Но в Триесте они надолго не задержались. Тем же утром пришли какие-то доктора или ученые — словом, люди в белых халатах. Их сопровождали солдаты, одетые во все черное, с непривычными шлемами на головах и с эмблемой осьминога на рукаве. Не похоже на обычных нацистов.

— Нас везут в Австрию. Оружейный завод какой-то Гидры, — сказал негр в глубине, когда их снова запихнули в грузовик. Дуган его узнал — тот самый радист в окопе.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — насторожились в ответ. Дуган рассмотрел, что это был тот же чернявый и смазливый мужик, который кричал про «прикрывать».

В этот момент брезент отрезал пленных от солнечного света, и грузовик зачихал мотором. Машина стала переваливаться на камнях, выезжая на дорогу.

— Я понимаю по-немецки, — громко повторил негр, когда грузовик выровнялся, а мотор загудел ровней и тише.

— Ты шпион? — спросил кто-то.

— Нет, ты идиот. Я преподавал немецкий и французский в школе.

— Преподавал языки?! — изумился кто-то. — Черномазая обезьяна и вдруг учитель в школе?! Это кто ж тебе позволил?

Негр замолчал.

— И как, хорошо учил? — мужик все не успокаивался. — Небось так же из рук вон, как ваш девяносто второй поработал в Аццано? У-у, не завидую я твоим студентам.

— Стоп, — сказал кто-то. Судя по голосу, это смазливый. — У нас есть общий враг. Это нацисты. Сейчас не время сводить счеты. Нам надо выжить, и это получится сделать только вместе.

— Да мне посрать. Обезьяны пусть дохнут. Это они всему причиной.

Дуган не рассмотрел, но услышал, что смутьян охнул, явно от сильного тычка. Потом противно и смачно хрустнула переносица. Мужик пискнул и захлебнулся.

— Значит, так, — рявкнул смазливый. — Я сержант. Есть кто-то старше меня по званию?.. Нет? Тогда все слушаем меня. Свое охуенно драгоценное мнение насчет черномазых и прочего оставляете при себе. Кто еще знает немецкий?.. Никто. Значит, бережем негра, как свои волосатые яйца. Он наш единственный переводчик. Если хоть кто-то что-то пикнет, пойдет первым в газовую камеру. Я сам лично пну его в задницу. Ясно?

— Я-асно, — нестройно пробурчали в ответ.

Дальше ехали молча.

///

Баки в очередной раз оценил свою удачу, когда его посадили в одну клетку с тем чернокожим. Да, конечно, удачей было бы не попадать в плен — да и на войну вообще, раз уж начинать рассуждать на эту тему. Но по мелочи Баки везло всегда. И здесь уже сидел тот рыжий в буром котелке.

— Ба, знакомые все лица, — усмехнулся мужик, поправляя шляпу. — Ну, коли эти наци пока ушли, давайте знакомиться. Меня Тим Дуган звать. Я из шестьдесят девятого пехотного.

— Джеймс Барнс. Сто седьмой пехотный.

— Приятно встретиться с тезкой, — усмехнулся щеголь в красном берете. — Джеймс Монтгомери Фэлсворт. Третья десантная бригада.

— А попроще можно? — хмыкнул Дуган. — Тебя так и величать полностью, как британского принца?

— Я не против, — ехидно ответил англичанин. Баки слегка поморщился от того, как резко тот произносил звуки. Очень непривычно для американца.

— Мы, ирландцы, не собираемся ломать языки об ваши вельможные титулы, — прогудел Дуган.

Баки следил, что из этого выйдет. Полезет ли англичанин драться? А Дуган, похоже, та еще заноза в заднице. Фэлсворт прищурился:

— Прошу прощения? Почему вы тогда здесь? Я не знал, что Ирландия вышла из нейтралитета.

Дуган хмыкнул, оценивая подколку. Он примирительно поднял руки.

— Ладно, парень. Я вообще-то американец. Из Нью-Йорка.

Баки слегка выдохнул, отмечая, что Дуган, похоже, достаточно неглуп, хотя и выглядит простачком. Он посмотрел на худого и мелкого мужичка, который еще не назвал свое имя. Тот недоуменно поднял брови в ответ.

— Эй, мужик, ты откуда будешь? — «помог» ему Дуган.

Чернявый с сожалением развел руками. Гейб выстрелил сначала фразой на немецком, потом на певучем французском. Тут лицо мужичка прояснилось, и он принялся радостно жестикулировать и чирикать что-то на своем языке, нежно грассируя. Гейб белозубо улыбнулся, что-то быстро отвечая ему. Они пожали друг другу руки.

— Его зовут Жак Дернье, он из Сопротивления.

Охранник в черном, проходя мимо них, что-то пролаял и постучал дубинкой по их клетке. Мужчины притихли.

— Осьминог говорит, тишина, — тихо пояснил Гейб, когда тюремщик прошел дальше.

— Да уж и так понятно, — процедил Дуган.

///

Их, оказывается, привезли на большой завод, на нем собирали что-то... оружие, конечно, что же еще могли производить во время мировой войны. Слово «Гидра» маячило везде, на каждом ящике и на каждой табличке. Все охранники ходили с осьминогом на рукаве, доктора носили бирки с той же эмблемой. Джим Морита сделал вывод, что не такая уж это секретная организация, но что появилась она несколько позже, чем нацисты Гитлера. Иначе бы о Гидре знали куда раньше.

В подвале с клетками было весьма прохладно, поэтому он совсем не выспался, даже после бесконечной тряски сначала в грузовом самолете, потом на грузовике, хоть глаза и закрывались. Попробуй хорошо поспи, когда тебя всего колотит. Вообще, ему в последнее время что-то не везло в этом отношении. Сначала чертова учебка на Миссисипи, потом чертова Франция, потом чертов плен. Как-то туговато с нормальным сном. Но Морита не жаловался. Сколько себя помнил, он ютился со своими родителями в нищенской квартирке. И понаслушался их рассказов на тему, почему они эмигрировали. Ему что-то совсем не нравилась родина. Выкинуть таких замечательных людей, как его родители, на улицу? Большое спасибо, дорогая Япония.

Но дорогие Штаты тоже что-то не очень радовали его. Когда началась чертова война, всех японцев во Фресно депортировали в лагеря. Морита потому и пошел в рейнджеры — чтобы хоть как-то обелить своих родителей. И подзаработать денег, не без этого. Ладно, честно говоря, ему просто хотелось драться. От бессилия. От злости на систему.

Когда ублюдок «осьминог» пихнул его в спину, дескать, вставай к конвейеру, Джим не выдержал и накинулся на него — да-да, попытался задушить охранника голыми руками, очень умно. Но нисколько не жалел, даже когда из него выбили весь дух и оставили валяться на полу — в назидание другим пленным. Он не знал, кто отволок его обратно в клетку. Просто очнулся на следующее утро с заплывшим глазом и болью в боках уже за толстыми прутьями. Надо сказать, били его грамотно, ничего ему не сломали. Этим гадам требовались рабочие.

Через неделю он вмазал в рожу другому тюремщику своей миской с кашей. Потому что это была не каша, а жидкое дерьмо пополам с блевотиной. Она просто просила, чтобы ее запустили в лицо кому-нибудь. Как еда, каша была никакая, зато показала себя неплохим оружием. На следующий день он, конечно, еле шевелился и снова смотрел только одним глазом. Но Джим все равно не жалел. В родном городе били специалисты, а тут-то что, тьфу. В японском квартале рабочие не требовались.

— Я слышал, узкоглазых щас на островах выносят, — громко сказал придурок Метц тем же вечером. Джим приоткрыл здоровый глаз. Метц заметил и пакостно улыбнулся. — Да-да, ебут твоих желтожопых изо всех сил.

Джим посмотрел на него в упор. Ладно, ему надо согреться в этом чертовом подвале. Почему бы и не с помощью Метца?

///

В соседней клетке вдруг громко зашипели и заорали. Баки, вздрогнув, обернулся — да, это японец накинулся на бугая-викинга. Смотрелось забавно, учитывая их размеры — как если бы злобная кошка напала на мастифа. Вокруг тут же засвистели и заулюлюкали.

— Опя-ять, — ухмыльнулся Дуган.

— Совсем соленый, — уважительно заметил Фэлсворт.

— Какой-какой?

— У нас в Бирмингеме так говорят про законченных психов.

Охранники не особо следили за дисциплиной внутри клеток, позволяя заключенным развлекаться, как им нравилось. Дернье и Гейб, наблюдая за драчунами, азартно трещали на своем птичьем — наверное, делали ставки. Победил японец: он заплелся вокруг бугая каким-то морским узлом, отчего мощная рука в захвате опасно затрещала, грозя сломаться. Мужик в панике забил рукой по бетонному полу. Японец милостиво отпустил соперника и поднялся с пола, очень похожий на потрепанного, но довольного разбойного кота. Дернье грустно вздохнул.

— Сколько он тебе проспорил? — лениво спросил Дуган.

— Сто долларов, — улыбнулся Гейб. — Сказал, потом отдаст, когда выйдем на волю.

— На воле он от тебя смоется первым делом. Все французы такие, сплошные вруны, — прищурился Фэлсворт.

— Англичане тоже! — прогудел Дуган. — Плавали, знаем!

Фэлсворт смерил его взглядом, этаким классическим взглядом англичанина, который удается только чистокровным британцам, особенно в окружении американцев. Дуган фыркнул. Этим они и ограничились.

Никто не сказал вслух, что, возможно, они не выйдут на волю.

— Странно, что они держат пленных японцев, — негромко заметил Гейб. — Вроде бы союзники.

— А вспомни, как они разделались со своими же солдатами в Аццано, — сказал Баки. — Как будто им важно было захватить побольше нас: черных, белых, латиносов. Всяких. А немцы таким расовым разнообразием не отличаются, поэтому мешающих солдат и снесли. Гляди, в каждой клетке сидят люди разных наций и разных рас.

— И каждый день отбирают тех, кто отвечает каким-то параметрам, — добавил Фэлсворт.

Да, самое плохое было вовсе не в ужасной еде или в отвратительных условиях монотонной работы. Не в разлуке со своими родными. Не в невозможности воевать вместе со своими сослуживцами. А в том, что каждый день в подвал приходили какие-то доктора и уводили людей — и те никогда не возвращались. Страх неизвестности хуже всего. Вот что выматывало нервы. Вот что заставляло людей психовать и драться, впадать в серую депрессию.

Баки периодически отслеживал, как вел себя народ: в основном полуголодные мужчины дремали в тяжелом полусне. Причем этот сон не прерывался, когда их будили и гнали на работу, он только становился чуть более осознанным, достаточным, чтобы не перепутать детали на конвейере. Через несколько недель в плену мало у кого осталось достаточно силы духа, чтобы бодрствовать в полную меру или тем более драться. Так что Морита — исключение из правил.

В зале и без того было тихо, но сейчас тишина, казалось, сгустилась и подавила звуки полностью. Люди словно и дышать перестали. Это означало, что снова пришли люди в белых халатах. Все замерли, отчаянно молясь про себя: «Только бы не меня».

Худой белобрысый мужчина в халате, встав у входа в подвал, прошуршал листами бумаги и с акцентом произнес:

— Малкольм Эдвард Стенсон.

И что-то еще на немецком. Наверное, указывал место, где его держали.

Через пару клеток от Баки истошно завопили. Черный «осьминог» прошагал до указанного места, открыл ее и за шкирку вытащил крепкого брюнета. Пленнику от души врезали в зубы, только тогда бедняга заткнулся, держась за лицо. Закрыв за ним решетку, охранник пинками погнал его к белому халату.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Цванцигсте целл.

Вот оно.

Баки заставил себя подняться с пола. Кивнул тем, кто оставался — не глядя на их перекошенные лица. И, когда тюремщик открыл дверь клетки, деревянно шагнул навстречу смерти.

Лязг решетки звучал погребальным колоколом.

///

Барнс, конечно, не вернулся. Прошло несколько дней, три или пять, Дуган не считал. Поэтому смазливого можно было списывать со счетов. В клетки привозили пополнение, новички сначала пытались что-то придумать, получали люлей от «осьминогов», питались дрянью, трудились на износ — и под воздействием всего этого успокаивались, впадая в общую дрему, превращаясь в серую массу. Только японец изредка радовал дракой то с охранником, то с коллегой по несчастью. Для него, казалось, разницы не было никакой.

— А в полку сейчас, наверное, сосиски варят на ужин, — мечтательно произнес Дуган, сидя на корточках, опираясь спиной на решетку. — Ну, для тех, кто выжил и не попал в плен, конечно.

— Дум-дум! — страдальчески охнул Гейб, держась за бурчащий живот.

— Они, поди, в бараках сидят. Интересно, куда их отправили дальше? Может, кого и домой. Повезло, если домой... Как моя мать коддл готовит, эх! Это, знаете, сосиски и бекон с картошкой. Как сейчас помню, нарежет мамаша бекон тоненько-тоненько, аж просвечивает, и в кастрюлю эти ломти кидает вместе с сосисками, отвариваться. Мясо там кипит себе, а на доске тем временем крошатся картошечка с лучком, все это посыпается солькой с перцем, никаких травок! Только соль и перец. Значит, все это выкладывается в другую кастрюлю, туда же сваренные сосиски с беконом, заливается бульоном и тушится. Этак с часик. Ох, и запах какой, а! От лучка, от сосисок... Мы всем выводком прям у двери кухни сидели, как щенята, поджидали, когда жрать позовут... А вот еще гуди, знаете, что такое гуди?..

— Дум-дум! — рявкнул Фэлсворт, невольно сглатывая слюну. — Не заткнешься, зубы выбью!

— Я бы и рад, дружище Монти, — ухмыльнулся Дуган. — Оно само в голову лезет. Я ж того, дум-дум. С меня и спроса нет.

— Рыжий, почему ты такой жизнерадостный? — спросил Гейб.

— Да есть один секрет... Потом расскажу. Когда выберемся.

— Если выберемся.

— Уныние, чтоб ты знал, есть смертный грех, — Дуган воздел перст к небу. — А поскольку я ревностный католик, то отнюдь не собираюсь потворствовать греху. Так что взбодрись, мой черномазый друг, и поделись рецептиком.

— Чего именно?

— Да мне без разницы, — хохотнул рыжий. — Чисто чтоб разговор поддержать.

///

После всего этого серого однообразия, когда «осьминог» плюхнулся на крышу клетки, а его карманы принялся потрошить какой-то мужик в цирковом костюме, выглядело это так, словно им всем дружно начал сниться один и тот же странный сон. Дуган и остальные подскочили с подстеленных курток.

— Ты кто такой? — прищурился Гейб.

— Я Капитан Америка, — бросил чудак с щитом.

Дуган переглянулся с Гейбом, молчаливо спрашивая: «Ты тоже это видишь?» Реакция негра показывала, что да.

— Прошу прощения? — недоуменно спросил Фэлсворт, но мужика и след простыл.

И почти сразу после этого начали лязгать открывающиеся двери. Народ выходил медленно — никто не знал, что делать, что это за Капитан Америка, прости господи, и не очередная ли это уловка Гидры. Дугану мерещилось, что где-то уже видел этого циркача. Пытаясь вспомнить, он наткнулся взглядом на японца.

— Эй, мы и этого берем тоже? — обратился Дуган к «Америке», который как раз был рядом.

Японец тут же подскочил, словно выцепляя для будущей драки, и вытащил дог-теги из-под грязной формы.

— Я из Фресно, умник, — сказал он наждачным голосом и на чистом английском. Дуган, опешив, не нашелся, что ответить. Мужик в звездно-полосатом костюме перебил их, ему явно не было дела до чужих непоняток.

— Я ищу сержанта Джеймса Барнса.

///

— Да, и только Дум-Дум сиял, как начищенный медяк. Ему все нипочем было, — пожал плечами Гейб.

— Пытал нас, скотина такая, рассказами, как его мать вкусно готовила, — хмыкнул Фэлсворт.

— Ты, кстати, обещал рассказать секрет. Помнишь? Вроде что-то не для той обстановки, «когда выберемся», бла-бла. Ну вот, мы выбрались, уже пара дней, как идем к своим. Делись, может, дальше пригодится.

— Можно, чего ж нет. А секрет очень простой, — задумчиво произнес Дуган, глядя на языки пламени, — я тогда постоянно вспоминал бабушкины рассказы. Они ж эмигрировали в Штаты от картофельного голода. Еды с собой никто не брал, воды тоже, денег ведь ни у кого не было. А перевозчики тем более запасались только для команды. Ну и все истощенные, больные... А плыть несколько недель по морю... Мерли, как мухи. Никто не знал, доживет ли до следующего утра. А корабли большие, могли вместить до тысячи людей... Так и называли, «корабли-гробы». Я как представлю, как моему дедушке приходилось вместе с другими выбрасывать трупы, чтобы не разлагались... Хорошая такая ежедневная побудка. Стаи акул постоянно рядом с кораблями, аж вода бурлила... Хех. Забавные бывают совпадения. Внуки в чем-то повторяют своих бабушек с дедушками, не в характере, так в судьбе. Часто и в том, и в другом.

— У вас было то же самое? — очень спокойно сказал Стив, поднимая взгляд на Дугана.

— Нет, конечно. Нас кормили каждый день. Хоть и дрянью, но не впроголодь держали. Это все-таки был не лагерь смерти. И акулам никого не бросали, — уточнил Баки.

— Их с успехом заменяли осьминоги, — дополнил Фэлсворт. Мужчины хохотнули игре слов.

— Так что, сами видите, по сравнению с моими предками, у меня в плену все было, в общем-то, очень даже неплохо. — Продолжил Дуган. — Поэтому я тогда и не унывал. Бабушка с дедушкой смогли, значит, смогу и я. Нельзя их позорить. Вот так и держался. А тут и ты подоспел.

Стив несколько болезненно улыбнулся.

///

Сразу после освобождения их двинули на близлежащий городок. Через час перестрелок они успешно его взяли. Командование приказало переждать несколько дней здесь, так что Филлипс начал расквартировывать своих.

У Фэлсворта наконец-то появилось свободное время. Он узнал, где размещалась его часть, и дозвонился до канцелярии начальства. Оказывается, его успели похоронить.

— Но я жив.

— Соболезнуем, сэр.

— Но моя жена?..

— Мы уже послали ей извещение о вашей смерти. Извините за причиненные неудобства, сэр. Мы доложим подполковнику Маунтбеттену о вашем воскрешении сразу же, как он вернется с бала.

— Весьма обязан.

Фэлсворт вздохнул и положил трубку. Любимчик Черчилля и самый молодой подполковник в британской армии, к сожалению, отличался любовью к светским вечеринкам и нелюбовью к работе. Он занимался чем угодно, кроме военного дела. То есть, это означало, что если о Фэлсворте и доложат, то дальше ничего не последует. О нем благополучно забудут.

Фэлсворт вышел из двухэтажного особняка, где находился штаб, и закурил. Итальянское октябрьское небо синело в прозрачной горной вышине над симпатичным городком с красными черепицами. Кошки, дравшие душу майора, дышали полной грудью.

///

— И нацисты будут бояться вас! И когда немец закроет глаза, засыпая ночью, их будет мучить не совесть за злодеяния, которые он причинил, а мысли о том, что с ними сделаете вы! Вступая в этот отряд, вы все будете должны лично мне! Ваш долг составляет ровно сто нацистских скальпов! И вы принесете мне их, каждый — по сто! Или вы умрете, пытаясь! Вам ясно?

— Ясно, сэр! — дружно гаркнули мужики.

Сухощавый, седой и весьма породистый заместитель полковника Филлипса обвел их орлиным взглядом.

— Свободны. Капитан Роджерс, вас попрошу остаться.

Стив обменялся настороженными взглядами с Баки. Тот показал жестом, что подождет снаружи, и вышел из штабной комнаты вместе с остальными.

— Думаю, что вы поняли, о чем пойдет речь, — сказал Иствуд, уже голосом попроще.

— Нет, сэр.

— О составе вашего отряда, Роджерс.

— Что с ним не так, сэр?

— В целом, все так, кроме двух человек. Фэлсворт — британский майор. Дернье — французский сопротивленец с темным прошлым. Спасибо, что хотя бы негр Джонс — американец, а то ведь могли бы взять беженца из какого-нибудь Алжира. Я боюсь, что вы не осознаете всех тонкостей.

— Нет, сэр.

— Я уже ощутил, что с вами надо разговаривать, как с ребенком, — раздраженно заметил Иствуд. — Ладно. Первое: британцы известны своей первоклассной разведкой. Фэлсворт может шпионить за нами. Французы тоже вполне могут увлекаться этим, через Дернье и его связи с Сопротивлением. Теперь вы меня понимаете?

— Понимаю вас, сэр, — твердо ответил Стив. — Но мои подчиненные не увлекаются шпионажем. Мой отряд будет работать именно в таком составе. Потому что я всех лично видел в бою, они проверенные солдаты.

— В таком случае я введу в ваш отряд своих людей, чтобы они следили за ними.

— Нет, сэр. Я не буду работать с незнакомыми бойцами.

— Вы забываетесь, — сухо сказал Иствуд.

Стив молча выдержал его пронзительный взгляд в упор, даже не моргнув. Он мог выдержать взгляд хулиганов-амбалов, когда был мелким хроником, а тут всего лишь какой-то военный чин против его двухсот сорока фунтов сплошных мышц.

— Хорошо, Роджерс, — сдался заместитель. — Но на вас вся ответственность.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Свободны.

По крайней мере, одна вещь поменялась, когда Стив прошел через сыворотку. Теперь люди не решались на него давить. Удивительно, как прибавка нескольких фунтов меняет восприятие.

— Чего он тебя мурыжил? — спросил Баки, бросая сигарету, едва Стив вышел наружу.

— Ничего особенного. Так, рабочие моменты.

Баки помедлил, остро глядя на него.

— Ясно, — отрывисто сказал он. — Что дальше?

— Что хочешь. Вечер у нас свободен.

— Пойдем в пивную? — блеснул глазами Баки. — Дуган с Монти уже там. Вчера я заметил пару восхитительных итальянок, может быть, сегодня они тоже зайдут.

— Нет, спасибо. Ты же знаешь, я не любитель.

— Ты стал в три раза больше себя прежнего, красавец герой, всеобщий любимчик, сама мисс Картер позвала тебя на свидание. И ты все еще не любитель?

— Я не пьянею. А танцевать не умею по-прежнему.

— Я понял, — помолчав, ответил Баки. Уже дошли до дома, где они квартировали. — Что ж, пойду один. Отдыхай, Капитан. Постарайся выспаться перед завтрашним днем.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и пошел обратно — пивная была в той стороне. Стив проводил Баки взглядом, и принялся хлопать по карманам формы, ища ключи. У него осталось тягостное впечатление, что его друг на что-то обиделся. Как минимум, Баки не договаривал. Он вообще о многом теперь умалчивал. Например, Стив не мог расколоть его, какие именно опыты проводили в той лаборатории. Он нутром чуял: что-то не так, но как только заходил разговор, Баки тут же замолкал, словно выключался. «Я не желаю говорить об этом» — и точка.

Или как сегодня, когда Баки вот так отвечал: «Ясно». Это звучало, как обрыв телефонной линии. Все, ясно, ты молчишь, конец разговора. Они стали меньше разговаривать, меньше слушать друг друга и сильнее отдаляться. Стив отдал бы свою приобретенную силу Говарду Старку обратно, если бы мог — чтобы вернуть былую дружбу. Но, к сожалению, время течет лишь в одном направлении — вперед.

Когда ключ заскрежетал, проворачиваясь в замке, Стива продернуло холодком по спине: Баки больше не звал его по имени. Только Капитаном.

///

Да, им нужно было поговорить начистоту. Но с чего начать? Баки не знал. С того, как изменился Стив? С того, что они не понимают теперь друг друга? С того, как молчит Роджерс в ответ на вопросы? «Ничего особенного. Так, рабочие моменты». Это было знакомым: его друг делал так, когда не желал говорить о чем-то, по его мнению, постыдном или грязном, вроде аморальных похождений своего соседа в Бруклине.

Но сейчас, когда Баки выполнял роль его правой руки, такое умалчивание было опасным. И раньше он бы допытался все-таки, в чем дело. Раньше, но не сейчас. Когда Стив стал... Капитаном. Когда все развернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Баки сидел в пивной в углу у стойки и мрачно глушил пиво. Дуган с Монти и Гейбом благоразумно не подсаживались, видя, что сержанта нужно оставить в покое, и веселились за своим столом, горланя солдатские песни.

Бабские сопли. Вот чем занимался Баки — бабскими соплями. Сейчас не время выяснять, чего они там отдалились и куда. Это не дело для мужчин. Воевать надо, а не страдать по поводу, кто там чего молчит. Как будто Стив его девушка. Ага, в шесть футов ростом и в двести фунтов весом. Бычара. Пиздец.

«Отставить, сержант», — скомандовал он себе и осушил кружку. Со стуком поставив ее на стол, он оглядел полутемный зал. В центре, на расчищенном пятачке, кружились несколько пар. Но Баки не хотелось танцевать. Он еще не восстановился после Гидры — бока побаливали, руки как-то нехорошо подрагивали. Кстати, он тоже перестал пьянеть. Вот это было, наверное, самое обидное.

Но раньше синяки и боль в боках его не останавливали. Баки любил веселиться и танцевал даже, если накануне хорошо с кем-то подрался. Но то было раньше. А Гидра изменила не только тело, но и душу. Он просто больше не мог танцевать. Не мог петь. Кривляться и весело болтать с девушками. У него не было на это сил. Танцы и веселье, казалось, остались не просто в прошлом, а в прошлой жизни. Всего-то несколько месяцев, а словно минуло сотни лет. Бруклин, родные, мелкий Стив, надежды на будущее — это все помнилось так смутно и неясно, словно сон. Хороший, приятный — но сон. В это совсем не верилось теперь. Он стал... черным внутри. Бред какой-то, «черным внутри», фыркнул Баки. Бабские сопли. Не о чем говорить.

Надо выйти покурить.

Он толкнул дверь пивной — и чуть не врезал деревяшкой по носу Стиву. Тот еле успел отскочить. Да, и реакция у Роджерса стала намного лучше.

— Ба, Кэп! — Баки прикинулся пьяным. — Ты все-таки решил повеселиться?

— Я искал тебя.

— Что-то случилось? — мгновенно «протрезвел» Баки.

— Н-нет... Давай пройдемся.

///

Какое-то время они молча шли по булыжной мостовой старого итальянского города. Путь освещался только полной луной, но ее вполне хватало. Баки уже успел пожалеть, что не попритворялся пьяным чуть подольше. Ему совсем не хотелось влезать в разговор, который гнойным чирьем назревал между ними.

— Иствуд намекал, что Фэлсворт и Дернье могут быть шпионами, поэтому их надо выкинуть из отряда, — начал Стив.

— Чушь какая, — с облегчением фыркнул Баки. — У них, как минимум, не тот характер.

— Согласен.

— И даже если они шпионы... Я готов пойти на этот риск. Потому что я видел их в бою. Я знаю, что они точно прикроют наши задницы.

— Именно это я и ответил.

— Ага. Кстати, ценю твою открытость. Ты искал меня ради этого, Кэп?

Стив поморщился от хорошо слышной иронии в голосе. «Ценю твою открытость», да уж.

— Кто бы говорил, Баки.

— Ты о чем? — тут же затвердел тот.

Стив набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и выдавил из себя:

— О том, что мы оба молчим. Что мы не слышим друг друга. Что мы отдаляемся. Мы по-прежнему друзья, Баки?

— Что за бабские сопли, Кэп? Конечно, друзья!

— Джеймс. — Стив остановился, Баки тоже затормозил. — Это не сопли. Это вопрос выживания. Если мы не можем доверять друг другу, значит, не сможем быть эффективными в бою. Потеряем доли секунд, а ведь доли секунд все решают, сам прекрасно знаешь.

— Я доверяю тебе, — нахмурился Баки. — Мне просто не о чем особо говорить.

— Тогда почему ты теперь называешь меня только Кэпом? Я все тот же Стив. Твой. Стив.

И лишь теперь Баки поднял на него глаза. Даже при свете луны хорошо различалось, как глубоко они запали, и какие под ними черные круги. Стива словно под дых ударили.

— Мой? — горько спросил Баки. — Нет, Кэп. Ты теперь принадлежишь всей Америке.

— Это оболочка, Джеймс. Это внешнее. Америка по-прежнему не знает меня. Кто я есть на самом деле, знаешь только ты. Только ты видел, как я задыхался от астмы. Какой была моя мать. Ты видел, как меня одной левой хулиганы отправляли в нокаут. Ты знал меня всегда. И я знал тебя всегда. А теперь ты молчишь. Мы оба молчим. Я не хочу терять тебя, слышишь?

Стив тут же поймал себя за язык — фраза выглядела слишком уж позорно отчаянной. Зато, похоже, он все-таки достучался. Друг выглядел таким... потрясенным. Растерянным. Словно Стив опрокинул его, и Баки показал белое брюшко.

— Я... — Баки осекся и в замешательстве пригладил волосы. — Я не... Стив. А ты... совсем не изменился, знаешь?

— О чем и говорю.

— Я тоже... не... ну, ты понимаешь...

Стив терпеливо ждал. Он прекрасно видел, как перекосился Баки, пытаясь произнести все это вслух, все то, что выгорело и отложилось черным пеплом в душе, эту боль и отчаяние, которую он так долго замалчивал и скрывал от всех. И только Стив отлично понял, что Баки совсем не в порядке. И, наверное, эгоистично было требовать от друга, чтобы тот говорил такие вещи вслух — о, он чересчур хорошо по личному болезненному опыту знал, как страшно выговариваться, как до жути, до частого пульса, страшно кому-то доверяться и открывать правду, показывать незащищенное горло.

Но раньше молчать было не в характере Баки. Он всегда оставался открытым, говорил о своих мечтах и желаниях, о своих девушках, о чем угодно, даже о каких-то сокровенных вещах. Теперь все развернулось на сто восемьдесят — и в то же время осталось по-прежнему. Это Стив молчал. О своих чувствах. Просто тема не поднималась — и Стив надеялся, что не поднимется и дальше. Потому что «твой Стив» и «я не хочу терять тебя» звучало унизительно близко к признанию в любви. Фу, какая содомия. Но, впрочем, Стиву было плевать сейчас на это. Какая разница, проговорился, так проговорился, что уж теперь терять. Тем более, что ему действительно грозило потерять дружбу Баки — за стеной молчания. Поэтому он сейчас пытался ее пробить. И заставить друга говорить.

— Я тоже не хочу тебя терять, — задушенно выдавил Баки. — Мы друзья, Стив. Все по-прежнему. Просто... дай мне время.

— Хорошо, — согласился Стив. Этого, конечно, было недостаточно, но и давить на Баки нельзя. Его лучший друг отличался такой же упертостью, как он сам. Стив готов дать ему все время мира. Стив готов отдать ему все, и свою жизнь тоже, если потребуется. Потому что это — Баки. Его лучший друг. Его лю...

— Ух ты! Кэп! Баки! — возгласил Дум-Дум на углу. — А поделитесь сигаретой! Прекрасный вечер! Какая луна! Монти, айда сюда! Черножопый, ты куда свалил? Др-рузья! Пой-дем-те ку-тить!

///

— Я такой же японец, как ты итальянец, — прошипел Морита и вытащил дог-теги из-под рубахи. Он почти всегда так делал, и знающие люди, едва завидя его жетоны, предпочитали линять — или звали других посмотреть на шоу.

Чернявый громила поглядел на Мориту сверху вниз. Дуган ухмыльнулся, предвкушая события. Вокруг них тут же начал собираться народ. К Дум-Думу пробились Дернье с Фэлсвортом.

— Глаза узкие, значит, японец, — пояснил новичок, только вчера прибывший на замещение в полк Стратегического Резерва. Кто-то в толпе очень громко простонал: «Беги, мудила!»

— Faugh a Ballagh! — заорал Дуган так, что люди шарахнулись от него. Коммандос дружно завыли.

Морита подпрыгнул и эффектно врезал новичку в переносицу. Народ заулюлюкал и заржал, болея за Джима.

— Это что за вой? — рявкнул Филлипс, выходя из палатки. — Отставить!

Толпа тут же поредела. Коммандос вытянулись во фрунт. Морита тоже застыл оловянным солдатиком — над поверженным громилой, который позорно корчился на земле, держась за разбитый нос. У Джима причем не было ни царапины.

— Встать! — приказал чернявому Филлипс. Бедняга поднялся, припадая на левую ногу.

— Объяснись, рядовой!

— Ошибка, сэр, — прогундел верзила. — Я принял его за японца, сэр.

— Дурак, — отрезал Филлипс. — Сегодня чистишь туалеты. Рядовой Морита, вас это тоже касается.

— Сэр? За что? — не понял Джим.

— За беспорядок, рядовой. Нечего устраивать бардак в моем полку! Воющие, так вас разэтак, Коммандос! Мальчишки! А ну марш работать!

— Дум-Дум, а что за «ва-ху» ты постоянно орешь? — спросил Фэлсворт. Коммандос возвращались к палатке, где они все обитали.

— Это не «ва-ху». Это старый клич моего шестьдесят девятого полка. «Faugh a Ballagh». Вроде как «прочь с дороги».

— Вообще бы не подумал. Ты так вопишь, что все сливается и в ушах звенит.

— Правильно, в этом смысл боевого клича, — хмыкнул Дуган.

— А вы заметили, как нас полковник обозвал? — вмешался Морита. — Воющие Коммандос. Зуб даю, ведь прилипнет прозвище.

///

Дернье уже привык к постоянно звучащей вокруг американской речи. Он полагал, что ему, в общем-то, еще повезло. Гестапо в родном Марселе выкосило практически всех руководителей Сопротивления, если не убив, то заставив бежать. Жену и дочку Бьюмона, например, взяли в заложники. Сам Бьюмон бежал, по слухам, в Геную, оставив городскую мэрию без главного бухгалтера. Впрочем, поделом мэрии.

Дернье не успел обзавестись семьей, за что теперь благодарил Провидение. Ему все как-то было не до женитьбы, а теперь тем более. Порт Марселя тоже вполне мог прожить без его контрабанды, так что Жак не планировал возвращаться во Францию до окончания войны. Раз уж его прибило к американцам, то почему бы и не поболтаться с ними. Они были неплохие ребята, правда, совершенно не умели пить.

— Гейб, что ты делаешь, — в ужасе спросил Дернье однажды, наблюдая, как лихо негр опрокидывал в себя бокал с белым вином. — Машарони так не пьют. Я не для того час препирался с хмырем из Абруццо, чтобы ты так невежливо обходился с белым.

— Месье Жак, я понимаю вашу боль, — изысканно ответил Гейб, наполняя бокал. — Но, понимаете, существуют разные школы пития. Безусловно, ваша школа позволяет лучше ощутить вкус божественного нектара, коим является это машарони. Но, месье Жак, я черный американец. Я приверженец несколько иной традиции. Думаю, что хотя бы с этим белым я могу поступить так, как мне хочется, — и снова залпом выпил весь бокал.

Дернье неприлично заржал.

Ну ладно, зато американцы разрешали ему взрывать столько петард, сколько угодно. Каждая любовно сделанная петарда ложилась просто-таки бальзамом на его душу, потому что при ее взрыве всегда погибал какой-нибудь нацист или, того лучше, «осьминог». У Коммандос Жак выяснил, что обожает пиротехнику и фейерверки. Что может быть лучше, чем громкий салют из обломков нацистского танка?

Так что, когда их командировали в окрестности Дижона, Дернье обрадовался. Пусть это и Франция, но Дижон достаточно далеко от Марселя, и местные гестаповцы вряд ли знали его в лицо. Кроме того, там жил его сводный брат-фермер.

— Жером, ты не представляешь, как сладостно наконец-то слышать родную речь, — душевно сказал Жак, когда они все сидели за внушительным деревянным столом в настоящем фермерском доме: деревянные стены, простая, но надежная мебель, ситец в цветочек. Жена брата суетилась, накрывая на стол. Две симпатичные дочки помогали ей — и, конечно, стреляли глазками, одна на Стива, другая на Баки. Кэп не реагировал, а сержант улыбался.

— Девушки, они не про вас, — доброжелательно озвучил Дернье.

— Что?! — изумился Жером. — Как те моряки в твоем развратном марсельском порту?

— Нет-нет, ты что! — замахал руками Жак. — Я просто говорю, что Кэп с Барнсом, э-э, американцы.

— Американцы?! — картинно удивился Жером. — Да что ты говоришь, брат! Святая Мадонна! Хуже твоих портовых!

— О боже, нет.

Гейб расхохотался в свою тарелку. Жером обратился к дочкам, изображая праведный гнев:

— Сюзанна! Моника! Я категорически запрещаю общаться вам с этими ужасными американцами!

— Но папа!

— Категорически!

Девушки, видя, что их отец явно говорит не серьезно, продолжали кокетничать. Кэп краснел.

Дернье с огромным удовольствием наблюдал то самое отсутствующе-подозрительное выражение на лицах Коммандос, характерное для людей, которые не знают языка и не могут понять, о чем говорят окружающие. Гейб по доброте душевной иногда переводил для них — а иногда нет, вот как сейчас. Так что Коммандос явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Дернье немного сочувствовал им.

— Сюзанна! Если я увижу тебя с тем смазливым, ты у меня получишь! — Жером выразительно погрозил ей вилкой. Дуган напрягся, Гейб что-то сказал ему. Рыжий хохотнул и расслабился.

Хорошенькая, похожая на аккуратную кошечку Сюзанна лишь улыбнулась.

— Папа, ты же знаешь, что мы не будем. У меня уже есть жених, как ты помнишь. А Моника слишком робкая.

— Сюзель! — нахмурилась младшая и отчаянно покраснела.

— Ты хорошо воспитал своих дочек, брат, — сказал Дернье, но не удержался: — Ну хоть раз-то дай им расслабиться?

— Испорченный марсельский жулик.

— Святоша дижонский фермер.

Жером посмеялся.

— Ладно, Жак, шутки в сторону. Ты лучше скажи мне, какими судьбами вы здесь?

— Устраивать фейерверки, конечно!

— О, я думаю, что знаю отличное место для твоих салютов.

— Делись!

///

База Гидры располагалась в древнем французском замке времен Каролингов. Тогда строили массивные крепости с толстыми стенами и крошечными окнами-бойницами. Поэтому неудивительно, что выбрали именно это место, как наиболее отвечающее немецкому духу. Поправка — духу Гидры. Довольно глубокий ров окружал замок, а мост был поднят, так что Коммандос пришлось поплескаться в грязной воде с обломками тонкого льда, прежде чем залезть на стену и свалиться на головы «осьминогов», как грязные, мокрые, но весьма бодрые ястребы на цыплят.

Владельцы замка и затем Гидра перестроила внутренности замка под себя, поэтому в помещениях горел электрический свет, а в нескольких залах нашлись телефоны. Стив тут же вцепился в один, чтобы доложить о результатах начальству. Коммандос отправились заново прочесывать комнаты: при первом беглом наскоке не было времени, а сейчас можно посмотреть, нет ли каких ценных документов или интересных вещей.

В одном из залов обнаружились трое мужчин в белых халатах. Они даже не пытались бежать, и Коммандос быстро их скрутили. Гейб пошел с пленниками во внутренний двор. Остальные продолжили обыск. Дернье заодно раскладывал подготовленные бомбочки, чтобы при выходе если не разнести замок, то хотя бы попортить его внутренности.

В результате во внутренний дворик Фэлсворт спускался, держа подмышкой чемодан, набитый бумагами. Дуган на ходу чистил найденную курительную трубку, а Баки нес бейсбольную биту. В детстве они со Стивом болели за команды, любили ходить на матчи. Баки предположил, что другу понравилось бы получить такой сувенир. Забавно найти на чужой военной базе напоминание о мирной родине.

— Ну что, пока Стива нет, поспрашиваем их? — Гейб кивнул на пленников.

Коммандос недобро ухмыльнулись, наблюдая, как занервничали ученые, сидевшие на каменных плитах у ящиков, накрытых брезентом. Половина замощенного двора была завалена мусором: какими-то мешками, соломой, стальными листами и теми же ящиками. Они все были открыты и выпотрошены еще до прибытия отряда. Видимо, часть местного состава успела сбежать. Возможно, кто-то предупредил их заранее.

— Та-ак, — Баки эффектно покрутил биту, зло щурясь. — Кто-нибудь понимает английский?

— Я, — с акцентом сказал белобрысый ученый, сидевший в центре группы. Он был в неплохой форме и больше походил на офицера, чем на ученого.

— Прекрасно, — Баки оперся на биту, как на трость, и навис над ним. Мужчина, впрочем, и не подумал съеживаться, он остался сидеть прямо, спокойно глядя в ответ.

Баки продолжил:

— Если что, у нас есть штатный лингвист. Но я надеюсь, что ты поймешь меня и без перевода, особенно с таким замечательным англо-немецким словарем, как моя бита. Твоя задача сейчас выдать всю известную тебе информацию о базах Гидры. Особенно меня интересует, где доктор Арним Зола.

— Нет, — ответил ученый.

— Если ты скажешь, где Зола, мы тебя отпустим, — сказал Баки. — Честное слово Коммандос.

— Зимний Солдат, — вдруг сказал ученый. Баки застыл, его глаза расширились и остановились, костяшки побелели. Белобрысый довольно хмыкнул и поглядел на коллег, всем своим видом говоря: «Учитесь, как надо делать».

— Ваша программа испорчена. Следуйте коду десять.

Баки неловко дернул шеей.

— Следуйте коду десять, — нахмурясь, повторил немец.

Тут Баки, оскалясь, поднял биту, замахнулся и со всей силы ударил ученому по голове. Тот свалился, как мешок. Два других судорожно поползли прочь — но Гейб и Дернье тут же заставили их лечь лицом в землю.

А Баки как сорвался с цепи и дубасил немца с такой яростью, словно хотел размазать его ровным слоем. Череп довольно быстро лопнул, мозги и кровь брызнули в стороны, кости противно трескались под ударами, и то, что когда-то было человеком, скоро превратилось во влажно чавкающую кровавую кашу. В Баки словно вселилась какая-то другая сущность, абсолютно, нечеловечески злобная, и белозубый оскал на заляпанном кровью и грязью лице, казалось, принадлежал не ему, а инфернальному демону смерти.

Коммандос застыли, не зная, как его остановить, оцепенев от жуткого зрелища. Баки остановился сам, с ненавистью плюнул на переломанный труп и прошипел:

— Меня зовут Джеймс. Бьюкенен. Барнс.

Минуту царила абсолютная тишина. Потом Баки скользнул взглядом по замку, взялся за ноги трупа и оттащил его за ящики. Затем стянул брезент с ящиков и накрыл кровавое пятно.

— Дайте что-нибудь утереться, — ровно сказал он. Дуган молча подал ему свой клетчатый платок. Баки вытер лицо и смахнул волокна мяса с куртки и брюк. Брызги крови уже впитались и были незаметны на общем грязном фоне.

— Вы можете рассказать все Стиву, мне все равно, — бесцветно произнес он. — Но сначала давайте допросим этих двоих.

///

За бумаги, захваченные в том замке, их решили представить к награде. Награда дошла только в Австрии.

Для разнообразия зима порадовала людей солнечным днем. Коммандос встали в шеренгу на большой площади перед шикарным особняком, где раньше жили нацистские бонзы. Солдаты полка Стратегического Резерва выстроились вокруг аккуратными рядами. Филлипс почему-то замешкался, и народ уже нетерпеливо гудел: дескать, хватит томить, наградите наших красавцев и пойдемте обедать. Коммандос любили все, но еду любили больше.

Дуган обнаружил, что Гейба нет в шеренге.

— Эй! Черножопый! Джонс! — заорал он. — Ты где?!

— Да не ори ты так, — отозвались из толпы. — Тут я.

— Ты должен быть с нами, мужик!

— Я не в парадной форме.

— И что?! — возмутился Дуган. — А ну иди сюда! Давай-давай, вставай с нами.

Гейб замялся. В конце концов его заставили выйти. Он подошел к Дугану и встал рядом с ним, одергивая форму. В отличие от остальных, он не надел парадное, оставаясь в своей полевой, изрядно пожеванной форме. Он неловко переминался, явно желая вернуться обратно в толпу.

Из особняка вышел Филлипс. Его помощник торжественно нес красную подушечку с орденами.

— Красная подушечка, якорь мне в задницу, — восхищенно пробурчал Дуган, но, как он ни старался говорить потише, из-за его зычного голоса слова все равно раскатились по всей площади. Люди зафыркали. Баки одернул Дугана.

Иствуд начал произносить какую-то Пафосную Речь, на какие был мастер. После того, как отгремел его голос, солдаты зааплодировали, радуясь, что обед все ближе. Под этот шум Филлипс молча начал прикалывать медали к форме и пожимать руки Коммандос. Мимо Гейба он прошел, словно и не видел.

— Сэр полковник Филлипс, разрешите обратиться! — бестактно окликнул его Дуган. — А Джонсу награду?

— Мне не положено, — мучительно выдавил Гейб.

— Почему это?

— Я негр. «Раздельные, но равные».

— В жопу такое равенство! Мы на войне, мужики! — загрохотал Дуган. — Сэр полковник Филлипс! Если Гейбу не вручат медаль, я от своей отказываюсь!

— А ну, не дурить! — резко скомандовал Филлипс, разворачиваясь. Все притихли, словно под грозой.

— Я согласен с ним, сэр, — вдруг подал голос Стив. — Я тоже отказываюсь.

— Да вы... Под суд! — захлебнулся Иствуд.

— А хоть бы и под суд! — гавкнул Дуган. — Или всем, или никому!

Коммандос дружно сняли медали, Стив собрал их и вернул Филлипсу.

Гейб страдальчески мял руками полы своей формы, и на лице его мешался стыд пополам с гордостью за своих.

///

Если бы Баки был с ними, он мог бы видеть их лица в полумраке бара. Если бы Кэп был с ними, он мог бы слышать, как радостно кричали на улице за дверями шумного ресторана. Видел бы солнечный май, восьмое число на календаре, день капитуляции Германии.

Баки и Кэп могли бы видеть толпы, собравшиеся под ясным весенним небом, уже свободным от страшных самолетов, на улицах, еще не полностью расчищенных от военного мусора. Люди хохотали и кидались обниматься, из радио лилась веселая музыка, и больше не было нацистов, совсем не было войны.

Если бы Стив был с ними, он бы первым сказал: «За нас».

Но вместо него произнес Фэлсворт:

— За Капитана.

Если бы Баки был с ними, такой тост был бы не мрачным, а полным веселья и гордости за своего командира. Потому что, раз жив Баки, значит, жив и Кэп; и они бы все смеялись точно так же, как люди в баре вокруг них, и Барнс бы все-таки заставил Стива пригласить Пегги на танец, а сам бы нашел другую великолепную девушку, но сначала бы тоже застыл, вместе со всеми глядя на медленное кружение Капитана Америки и единственной женщины в Стратегическом Резерве. Высокий Стив смотрелся бы сногсшибательно в парадной форме или в новом деловом костюме, а Пегги в своем красном платье — невыносимо прекрасной. И Баки бы завороженно смотрел на их такой грациозный в своей неловкости танец, первый танец мужчины с женщиной, которая достойна его. А потом бы лихо выпил стакан до дна, и обрушился бы в веселый твист с красоткой.

Но их там не было.

Если бы Кэп и Баки стояли там вместе с ними, то они бы слышали, с какой нежностью рассказывал Гейб о своей семье.

— И еще мой племянник приписал в письме: «Гейб, а ты герой?»

— Что ты ему ответил? — улыбнулся Дуган.

— Что я не герой. Но я имел честь служить с героями.

— Гейб. Ты один из нас. Если уж мы герои, то и ты тоже.

— Что ж, так думаете только вы, — хмыкнул Гейб. — Но я благодарен вам. Как минимум, за то, что помогли выжить в этом дурдоме под названием «Воющие Коммандос».

Если бы Кэп и Баки стояли в кругу, они бы захохотали вместе со всеми, оценив фирменный сарказм Джонса. Но их там не было.

Если бы они там были, они тоже замолкли бы, вспоминая то, что видели на войне: убитых товарищей, мертвых нацистов. Тот городок, где женщин публично насильно обривали за то, что они спали с немцами. Те горные вершины и леса, среди которых стояли крепости Гидры. Лаборатории Гидры. Такое не забывается.

Может, Кэп бы не расстался с формой, как Монти, и тоже стоял бы, ослепительно красивый в своем парадном мундире. А Баки, уж конечно, надел бы гражданское, как все остальные Коммандос. Серый костюм, как Морита, или черный, как Гейб, но не клетчатый, как Дуган. У рыжего Дум-Дума никогда не было вкуса, и Баки не преминул бы подколоть его за это. А Дуган бы высмеял, насколько Баки похож на дурного нью-йоркского гангстера в своем новом наряде.

Но их там не было.

Если бы Баки праздновал с ними День Победы, он бы слышал, как Джим Морита строил планы на жизнь.

— Пойду отстраивать дом для своих родителей. Потом пойду учиться. Или работать в доки. Да откуда мне знать, чем я буду заниматься?

— Драться за деньги?

— Я не люблю драться.

— Да ладно?! — заржал Дуган.

Если бы Кэп сидел с ними, он бы покачал головой, а потом засмеялся бы — чисто, открыто, от всей души, и заразил бы своим смехом всех вокруг. Но их там не было.

Жизнь шла дальше своим чередом. Война закончилась. Надо было отстраивать мир.


End file.
